


Reasons Why People Think Arthur and Eames Fuck

by Inspire_me_to_breathe



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, Fluff, Lists, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Spiked somacin, Touchy-Feely, Wooziness, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire_me_to_breathe/pseuds/Inspire_me_to_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The effects of Yusuf's special blend of Somacin leaves everyone feeling a little... odd.</p><p>Cue squinty Dom, giggly Ariadne, blissed-out Yusuf and touchy-feely Arthur and Eames.</p><p>And they make a list. See title above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why People Think Arthur and Eames Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, I've never done drugs so I've no idea if this sounds at all authentic... If not, artistic licence :D

The dream had been bright and lucid, with shifting shapes and shadows that dimmed unexpectedly before flaring up again even more luminous than before. The air had been sweet and heavy, tasting slightly like smoke, and real fire flickered around their ankles, not burning, just warming. Eames had scooped some up in wonder, frowning as the flames shifted to purple, then green, then black.

And they had all tumbled out of the dream, their heads filled with smoke and their senses dulled. Or perhaps enhanced. Arthur couldn’t tell, but his limbs felt heavy and he crawled to the mottled sofa, so dark and dull after the coloured brightness of the dream, and collapsed shakily.

“The fuck was in that, Yusuf?” Arthur slurred. His vision was bright; like enduring a migraine without the pain. “What are all the lights doing?”

Yusuf giggled, “Imma not sure.” He had ended up stretched out on the floor, “but it’s pretty.”

Eames murmured in agreement, and, in his confused state, naturally gravitated towards Arthur, plonking down on the sofa next to the point man. Arthur wriggled away from him, but somehow ended up closer than he’d been in the first place.

He tilted his gaze up towards the forger, because, for some reason, his head now rested in his lap. “How’d I get here?”

Eames considered the question seriously, “Are you dreaming?”

Arthur shook his head, turning his cheek to rest against the warmth of Eames’ thighs.

“I don’t really know then.” Eames apologised and decided to make up for it by stroking Arthur’s hair. It was silky to touch and he sighed happily. “Soft.” He commented.

Ariadne suddenly began humming. The song was unrecognisable.

“Yusuf, did you put marijuana in the Somacin?” Dom moaned, massaging his temples, “I feel like I’m a teenager again.”

“It was for science.” Yusuf justified, and he curled up in a little ball so Dom couldn’t hurt him.

But Dom didn’t move, just squinted at him angrily.

“You smell nice,” Arthur murmured. He crawled up Eames to get a better sniff.

The forger dragged him closer, grinning, and felt the need to point out, “You’ve never said that before.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows, “I’ve never been high off Somacin before.”

“It was for science!” protested Yusuf.

Arthur peered at Eames, whose eyes were closed. The point man wondered if he’d fallen asleep. Just to check, Arthur touched the man’s face with his fingertips, skin moving over skin, following the curve of his cheekbone. Eames opened his eyes questioningly and Arthur smiled, slightly embarrassed, but didn’t feel the need to remove his hand.

Dom moaned. “How long will this last?” He seemed to have imploded; head bowed, shoulders hunched, feet curled underneath him on the armchair. “I feel all woozy.”

“Dunno. Not too long. It wasn’t strong.” Yusuf stretched lazily, knocking against Ariadne who was propped up against the table with a slightly constipated expression on her face. At the contact, she began to giggle shamelessly.

“Hey, Arthurandeames.” She sniggered, “Eamesarthureames.” She cocked her head in confusion, “What’s your name again?”

“’M Arthur.” Arthur pointed at himself, “He’s Eames.”

“Arthur. Eames.” Ariadne nodded slowly, seeming satisfied with that answer, “Are you fucking each other?”

Arthur jolted away from Eames in shock, suddenly worried they had started fucking without him realising. Luckily, both still had all their clothes on and were doing nothing more indecent than snuggling.

“No.” Arthur reassured, laying his head back down in the crook of Eames’ neck. “We’ve got clothes on.”

At this, Ariadne’s giggles hitched up an octave, developing into hysterical laughter. “I didn’t mean now! I meant are you… _have_ you fucked?”

Eames shook his head, “Unfortunately not.”

Ariadne pouted, reached into her pocket and slapped a fiver into Dom’s hand.

“Did you bet on whether me and Eames-“

“Eames and I” Cut in the forger, who couldn’t spell but appreciated good grammar.

“Whether _Eames and I_ had had sex?” Arthur was offended, but, at the same time, too woozy to care.

Ariadne shrugged, “I thought you had.”

“What could possibly have suggested that to you?” Eames inquired out of curiosity. His hand now rested on Arthur’s thigh, but neither of the men involved had noticed.

“I could give you a whole list.” Ariadne snorted, and then proceeded to pull out a notebook and pen to prove it. After she’s written the title at the top of the page and underlined it very neatly _(Reasons why people think Arthur and Eames fuck)_ she began, “Number one; Eames calls Arthur ‘darling’.”

“It’s a term of endearment. Nothing sexual about it at all.” Eames murmured in protest, “It’s a nice thing to call someone.”

Arthur nodded in agreement, and then kept nodding because the movement made the lights dance pleasantly in front of his eyes.

“Number two,” Dom jumped in, eager for a distraction from his headache, “Arthur doesn’t freak out when Eames calls him ‘darling’.”

“Number three; Arthur secretly _likes_ when Eames calls him ‘darling’” Yusuf noted proudly, “He blushes.”

“I do not!” Arthur snapped, blushing.

“Number four; when I visited the warehouse late the other night to pick up some designs, I saw them sitting _very_ close to the other.” Ariadne scribbled down.

“Yeah, they’ve always got some parts of their bodies touching.”

“And they always sit next to each other.” Dom frowned, “Isn’t that weird? There won’t be a chair next to Arthur but Eames still manages to sit beside him. Or if someone takes the chair next to Arthur, a new member of the team who doesn’t know better perhaps, he’ll get up and move.”

“Highly suspect,” Ariadne agreed, “What else?”

“You always volunteer to share a bed.” Yusuf raised a hand in an accusatory motion, “Like in Minsk that one time. The hotel had messed up the booking and we were missing a bed, so Arthur goes ‘Never mind, it’s big enough for two’ and jumped right underneath the covers with Eames.”

“It didn’t happen exactly like that,” muttered Arthur, but his denial couldn’t change the fact that the room had been cold and Eames had been warm and, at some point during the night, he’d found himself pressed against the other man.

“You both say you’re not gay, but when that hot client, what’s her name, that Italian one, made a move on Eames he ran a fucking mile.”

Eames looked mortified, “I did not!”

“And Arthur’s never dated anyone as long as I’ve known him.” Dom mentioned. “Classic closet class if I ever saw one.”

“I’m not gay.” Arthur maintained, despite the fact he was sprawled happily over Eames.

Dom ignored the interruption, “And Eames is always checking out Arthur’s bum.”

“He knocks Arthur’s papers onto the floor just so he’ll have to pick them up.” Yusuf added, causing Eames to cringe, because he’d been sure he’d been sneakier than that.

“Arthur likes ogling Eames too.” Ariadne flipped onto a new page in the notebook, her fine motor skills being gradually returned to her. “Like that really hot day in Sydney and Eames was walking about half-naked.” She smirked, “Arthur achieved nothing that whole week.”

“Number four,” Dom began.

“We’ve had number four.”

“Then what number are we on?” Dom sounded a little put out, “Anyway, they’re always teasing and flirting, although they claim they argue because they’re mortal enemies. Especially when we’re meeting a really good-looking client.”

“Arthur gets all possessive,” Ariadne grinned. “And really, really scary.”

“Number five,”

“We’ve already had number five too, Dom,”

The effects of whatever Yusuf had put in the Somacin had all but worn off by now, and everyone was beginning to feel a little more sober. In fact, Yusuf appeared to have nodded off.

“Hmm.” Dom templed his fingers and squinted at Arthur and Eames. “Guys, I think we missed out the most important reason.”

“What?” Ariadne looked up from the notebook, and then caught on with Dom’s observation. “Oh, I see. Reason number, oh, I don’t know, let’s say _, six_ , of why people think Arthur and Eames fuck; they’re doing it right now.”

Yusuf jolted awake at the words and stared, with his mouth gaping open, as Arthur and Eames made out with no sense of public decency.

“How long have they been doing that?”

“I don’t know.” Dom stood up, wobbling slightly, “But I think we better give them some privacy.”

Eames broke away from Arthur’s kiss to shoot a grin in Dom’s direction, “Inspired thinking, Cobb.”

As soon as the others left, Arthur pulled Eames back in, angry at the interruption. “Reason number seven,” he panted against Eames’ lips, “You’re so hot.”

“Reason number eight, you’re an awesome kisser.” Eames bit at Arthur’s bottom lip to prove it, and then moaned loudly as Arthur ground down on his lap.

“Reason number,” Arthur had to gasp, “Nine. I fucking love you.” He squirmed as Eames’ hand found his hard cock, and rubbed against it insistently.

“Reason number ten, I fucking love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/leave kudos if you liked! <3


End file.
